Alpha's mates
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry and Hermione were betrayed by Ron and was left with Fenrir Greyback who saw the two teen's as his mates. non-con/ mpreg/ pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry open his eyes to see a bright pair of brown eyes looking back him, he shifted painfully feeling the fur blanket covering his naked body. Last night memory came back in crushing waves and he winced and groaned before letting out cry at what happen. A warm soft hand touched his cheek making the green eyed boy look up at his best friend. The girl smiled sadly at him "He's gone hunting." Hermione tells him, make him nod wincing at the pain in his shoulder as he just laid there under the fur blankets next to a girl he thought as a sister.

"H…How are you feeling?" He asked her as he reached up and fingers the fresh bite on her shoulder, he saw her winced and he pulled his hand away from her before wiping her tears away "I'm sorry Hermione I should have begged him to let you go." He started to feel himself brake down. The brown haired girl moved closer to him and warped her arms around him as Harry started to cry.

"Shhhh it's okay as along as we are together we will be okay, he's done what he wanted to do to us, he marked us as his mate and after last night I am pretty sure after last night we are pregnant." She told him. Harry pulled away and sat up in the bed.

His body shivered as he looked around the room, remembering where they were tied up as the monster ripped at their clothes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before as he eyed two large shirts laying on the bed. He moved groaning at the pain in his body as he reached out and took the shirts before handing one to Hermione. "Here, I think our clothes were torn apart last night." He told her as they winced their way through putting on the shirt.

"Thanks." She told him as they sat there on the bed.

Hermione looked at the bruises littering her friend's skin and then looked down at her known. Knowing how similar the marks are. She wiped her eyes and made a choking sob making Harry pull her into his arms "How could Ron offer us up like that!" She cried holding onto Harry tightly

"Money Mion, he has always been a greedy little shit." He said, he felt it to the sting of betrayal by someone they thought of as brother.

"I hope the he choked on his food." She mumbled darkly. Harry smiled weakly as he runs his fingers though her hair thinking about the spot they are stuck in now.

Fenrir returned from his hunt only to come face to face with an anger red head male. He handed the dead deer off to the others in his hunting back and looked at other male "What have you done?" He snarled flashing his amber eyes.

"They are my mates you know how dominant mates are one they take a whiff of their mates you can't control the wolf." He growled as his second slapped him, the other wolves that were outside stopped and looked at them

"They are children, they are people I know and care for how do you think my mate will react when he find out you defiled them!" He yelled, as angry fat tears falling down his face

"They were both ripe…STOP BILL! I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE WAS WRONG!" Fenrir closed his eyes and snarled at himself "If I could have done it any other way it I had better control over myself I would have talked to them but I didn't and I regret that they will fear me that they will hate me but in time…in time their wolves will help them understand." Bill was still shaking with anger before wiping his eyes

"What about him!" Him he snarled bitterly

"The Dark Lord, just want the boy out the way. Now if you excuse me I have to feed my mates." He told his second as he walked passed him as he headed to the kitchen cabin.

"I want to see them!" Bill growled at him

"After they had breakfast!"

He thought he would be happy when morning came. He thought he would be smiling and almost skipping back to his beautiful mates but he wasn't happy because he remembered what he forced his mates endure in his lustful haze and he hated himself. Their cries and screams made himself feel sick…we will make thing better…he thought as he picked up the large plate of English breakfast and walked back to this hut.

He walked into the hurt with two large plates walking into the largish room he saw the pair on the bed and smiled as he walked over to them making them jump as they see him "There are my twins." Harry and Hermione frowned at him

"We are not twins!" They growled at him at once making the alpha laugh as both teen blush the wolf was glad to see that the bites have taken and their wolves were shinning thought.

"Of course you two are twins could smell it on you two when my boy's brought you here. Your cores are the same just one of you had your core capped but now with the bite you're both a powerful as each other." He told them as they looked at each other before looking back at him. He smiled as he placed the plates on the table that was in the corner in the room "Well come on your breakfast is getting cold." He told them, both Harry and Hermione move off the bed still wincing at the pain in their bodies as they moved towards the table following their stomachs.

Fenrir pulled out the chairs letting them sit down and pushing them back to the table. Harry and Hermione felt their stomach rumble as they looked and wonderful plate of food as they tucked into the meal. The sliver haired wolf enjoyed seeing them in his shirts it gave him hope that maybe he could beg forgiveness…should take them to the healers…he thought to himself. "What do you mean we have the same core?" Harry asked as he started to eat his breakfast thinking it was better than Hogwarts.

"How is that even possible we have to be paternal twins and me and Harry… Oh." She said as she looked at Harry

"What? Harry asked, seeing her fear

"I…I was adopted." She whispered as both of them turned to Fenrir

"I told you were twins." He told them seeing their horror on their faces "What?" He asked

"If we are twins… th…then you made us…" Harry couldn't get his words out as he sat there blinking, but it didn't stop his wolf growling at the uneaten food

"Eat your food." Fenrir huffed "It happens. However you could not be paternal twins, people can have the same cores and not be related by blood. Either way that is why I am calmed you both as my mates, your cores alone with make sure you carry healthy pups." He told them.

They eat quietly not looking up from their plates, thinking about what the wolf told them Harry wanted to be sick because wat if Hermione was his sister. Dumbledore has lied to him more times than he could remember what if this was another one of his lies that he kept from him. Hermione on the other hand couldn't think she knew she been adoptive since she was old enough to read…what if we are… she thought. They had both wanted to fight Fenrir but because they have been bitten their own wolves seem happy with the arrangement with the big bad alpha.

Harry finished first and pushed his plate away making Fenrir raise any eyebrow at what was left, it was still most of the plate "Eat it." he told him. Harry looked up at him with a blank look

"I can't." Harry he told him

"I said eat it, your all skin and bone you need more meat on you if you want to carry pups without problems." He growled, the teen growled

"I can't my!"

"Why not!" The large wolf snarled

"My bloody relatives starved me this summer and we have been on the run so my stomach can only hand little amounts of food." Harry barked at him Fenrir frowned at the information but he let out a little growl and nodded

"We will have to work on that." He told them bitterly.

Hermione ate a bit more than Harry before she pushed the food away and rested her head on the other teen's shoulders "What happens now? I mean the Voldemort won't just let me get away he wants me dead?" Harry said, the sliver haired man hummed and watched the two, before speaking

"He doesn't want you dead just out of his way. Something changed his plans and the idea of you being a dark creature appealed him more. No one wants a dark creature as a hero." He told them making Harry touch the bite on his neck. "He wants to see you, to talk this over." Harry was quiet as he looked down at Hermione "Let me make it clear to you both, as long as you both behave I can't see why you can't have your wands back in time and go to the towns. But you both my mates and I will hunt you both down if you run away and I will punish you in the most brutal fashion." He growled flashing his eyes at them

"What raping us last night wasn't brutal fashion?" Harry asked "Or forcing use to touch each other before you bite us?" the Alpha wolf leaned in to them and smiled

"That was nothing to compare to what I can do, I would kill the pups you are carrying just to make my point. So don't cross me." He told them as he stood away from them seeing the new horror in their faces. "There's clothes in the draws and a shower room behind that door, I will be back in half hour then we will see the Dark Lord." Once he closed the door Hermione broke down into tears and held onto Harry for dear life as he silently cried. He didn't know why he was this emotional he's dealt with worst things but the thought of Fenrir killing their cubs just to make a point filled him with dread.

"C…Come on let's shower." Harry said trying to control his voice as he shook as he stood with the his friend

"T…Together?" Hermione asked

"Sure."

Fenrir stood outside the hut listening to them cry before he ran his hand down his face and walked towards his second "What have you done now?" The tall red head asked as he cleaned some knifes with some violence

"I just told my mates that if they ever run away from me that I would kill our pups to make a point." He sighed before his second looked at him in horror

"What on Earth made you say something like that? You hate Alphas that do that!" The red head yelled

"I know Bill I know…but it just came out! Now they are crying again." He groaned as he looked back at the cabin "Why do they keep crying." Fenrir let out a huff

"Well let's see your had sex with them against their will." Bill huffed in anger

"I was horny and just found my mates." The Alpha wolf growled

"Two you bite them, no one want's to be forced into that!" Bill makes his point to the wolf

"I told you I was sorry!"

"Three their bodies are getting use to these changes, Harry will be worst because he will have a rush of new hormones because of the pups. They need time and to be treated right." He told him.

After their shower they dressed in clothes that seem to fight them rather well they heard a knock on the door. Before the door open and in walked the red head man "BILL!" They both said in shocked

"Hey." He smiled as he moved to sit on the bed

"Dumbledore said you were dead!" Hermione said as she moved around to look into his face. He smiled weakly and patted the bed and watched them sit on the bed with him. He smiled weakly as he looked at their young faces with a sad look

"We went to your funeral we watched your mother cry?" Harry said looking at the eldest Weasley boy, there was scars across his face that lead down to a scar of a bite. He sighed

"Well while I was at St Mongos I overheard my mother and Dumbledore speak about my 'ilness'. They thought I was asleep while they planned, my so called mother didn't want a wolf for a son or as she put it 'that was monster was better off dead.' So she asked Dumbledore to kill me."

"Molly? But… but she was heartbroken." Harry said in shock

"Molly is the worst out of all the pureblood families. Image is everything." Bill said as he ran his fingers though his hair

"What did you do?" Hermione asked

"I went to Remus, I ran from my sick bed and ran to the only wolf I knew." He let out a chuckle "One Remus laid eyes on me that's it the Alpha in him took over and I ended up face down on the bed." He snorted, as he looked at their faces.

They both had dropped their jaws as they looked at Bill the young man smiled at them and rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up "W…Why would Remus do that!" Hermione yelled

"That is what Fenrir did!" Harry said, as he warped his arms around his middle as he felt the world as he knew crumble around him.

"He's my mate. When an alpha male finds their mate or mates they go a little insane, they act on their animal. It's fine as long as the other mate is a wolf to but if not…"

"So Fenrir…"

"Yeah… he doesn't mean to act like the big bad wolf around you two it's… he's scared." He told them "I know it doesn't make up for what he's done and I will kick his arse and so will Remus when he returns."


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting with the Dark Lord did not go how Harry thought it would, he arrived with Fenrir and Hermione. She didn't want to stay back at the cabin with Bill she wanted to stay with Harry because she didn't trust Fenrir not to hurt Harry or hand him over to the Dark Lord. They arrived at Malfoy manor with a pop and both Harry and Hermione feel to their knees holding their stomach. Fenrir watched them before rubbing their back listening to them purr at the touch of their alpha before they stopped and stood up. "Come on this away." The alpha wolf said as he led them down the hall.

Voldemort looked up from his desk and saw Fenrir walk in with two teen, he see a busy haired witch who stood next to the other dark haired teen. He watched them closely for a moment seeing the matching scars on their necks and chuckle to himself. It then dawned on him that they both looked very much like the soft oval faces, the slight turned up button nose and if he looks closely he could feel the same aura …the wolf was right twins…he thought as he stood up. "Harry Potter so good of you to visit me. You and your mates." He said, the dark haired teen frowned at him as he held Hermione's hand a little tighter

"What do you want?" He snapped. Voldemort saw the pale look on their face and hummed to himself as he looked at the alpha wolf

"Everything sorted Fenrir? No setbacks?" He asked, as he watched the Alpha look down at his two mate

"No, they are both fully turned." He said "And under my power." He looked at them as if he was trying to pass a message to them.

"Good good, then I was bore you all. Harry I will make this quick I need you alive your no good to me dead your power is strong." Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged at him

"You point?" Harry asked, Voldemort chuckled and stood right in front of him before he reached out and hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and smiled. It wasn't a smile that Harry liked it was like the one his uncle use to give him with he was thinking impure thoughts about Harry.

"My point is we are related and these days it hard to find someone who is directly related. I was being to think I would have to have Malfoy as my heir but I think it should stay in the family." Teen watched him knowing what he was on about but he felt he was missing something.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked watching the man walk to his desk to pull something from a draw before walking over to them.

Let's just say Dumbledore was in a habit of kidnapping children when they were born and give them to family he could control, with money..." He looked at Harry …and with the gift knowledge." He looked at Hermione who stood as taller than Harry and trying not to show any fear…sweet girl…he thought as he held out the parchment "Different mothers and different father but both born the same day and same time." He chuckled as both teens looked at the paper before Hermione gasped and looked away hiding her face in Harry's shoulders as the green eyed boy looked up at him

"So our cores are the same." Hermione whispered as she looked at Harry "W…Were not realised by blood but by magic." She said her voice now shaking as Harry looked from her to the Dark Lord to see him smiling smugly

"You're kidding me right? You're telling me that my mother and father is James Potter and Sirius Black! How the fuck does that make me your bloody heir!" Harry growled as his magic cracked making some objects burst

"As I told you Dumbledore kidnapped children from their homes and one child was my son he was called Royal. But you know him better as James Potter." Harry felt his heart tighten in his chest and he found it hard to breath as he looked up at the red eye man as Voldemort bent down to be the same high as Harry "I didn't know that James was my son until a couple of months ago and I did not know how hard he fraught to keep your secret from Dumbledore." He whispered. Harry shook his head and turned away moving closer to the wolf behind him. The Dark Lord stood back up and looked at the wolf

"Fenrir take them home." He said as the wolf started to usher both teens out "Harry you are my grandson." Voldemort told him as Harry whispered to Hermione and she nodded before he looked back at the Dark Lord

"Do something for us." He asked

"What do you want?" The dark wizard asked as he watched the way both teens looked at each other again

"Find Ron Weasley and…" Harry took one last look at Hermione and she nodded as she wiped her eyes "Kill him." The red eye man looked at then with a strange look on his face before chuckling

"You have my word." Voldemort said with a grin.

Fenrir took them back to the pack where Harry dropped to his knees and threw up as he cried fat blobs of tears as Hermione rubbed his back as she held back her own tears. "Come on pups we need to get inside he told them both." As he picked up Harry and held him as they walked back to the cabin. Bill watched from his cabin door way he saw that Hermione look up set and Harry was being carried by Fenrir, fearing that Harry was hurt rushed over to the hunt.

The alpha wolf place his mate on the bed and watched him curl up on the bed, he takes his shoes off and watched his other man toe off her shoes and climb onto the bed with him and held onto him. Watching them Fenrir had the feeling that they have done this before. Then there was a knock at the door and a red haired man flew into the hut rushing towards the teen. "What happen?" Bill asked as he found both teen's crying as he climbed into the bed and pulled them both into his arms as they cried harder "Shit Fenrir what did that snake face arse hole do?" He asked

"He showed them the truth." The alpha wolf grunted he was feeling put out as his mate sort out comfort from his second

"What truth?" He asked

"It turns out that Dumbledore has been messing with people lives for a lot longer than you thought. My Harry is the Dark Lord's Grandson Harry's mother is Voldemort's son who was kidnapped when his lover was murdered. That was James Potter who was secretly married to Sirius Black." Bill's eyes widen as he felt his throat dry as his mouth

"And…and Hermione?" He asked as he felt the young girl hold him tighter

"And my Hermione was taken from her father and mother which caused them to spilt up each blaming the other. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape." Bill paled as he looked down at the dark haired girl who is now his step daughter and looked back up at his Alpha."

"My Remus?"

"I gust that makes you a step father to two pups." Fenrir growled as he sat on a chair in a huff.

Molly cooed over her youngest son as he retold his story to any one that would listen, his mouth was full with food as he spoke and it left all his brother's sick at his words. "I tried to help them, really I did. But there was so many werewolves. Harry was snatched by one wolf that shook him like a rag all and Hermione was bite in the shoulder and dragged into the woods. I tried to save them but I was thrown into a tree hitting my head and I must have passed out. I am sure they thought I was dead and what is why they left me. So when I woke up they were gone. I did try to look for them." He said as he pushed another bit of bacon into his already filled cheeks.

"Oh my poor boy." Molly said as she put more food onto his plate, as he hugged the boy and kissed his forehead "You were so brave to try and save them." She told him, just as the fire place burst into life.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen with a sour look on his face as he walked to wards Ron and Molly "You are a foolish boy." The white haired wizard sneered

"What?" Ron said his cheeks still puffed out. Molly looked shocked at the old man's insult at her son

"You heard me! We need Harry alive or did you forget?" He snarled at the red head boy "Harry and Hermione was seen with Voldemort and Fenrir. I was told that both of them have been bitten and mate to Greyback!" Molly made a nose at the loss of Harry and Hermione before sneered whispering her hate for werewolves.

"How the hell are we going to win this bloody war when you gave them up? Tell me that you little shit?" Dumbledore yelled losing his calm and unruffled look

"Don't you dare talk about my Ron like that? He tried to save Harry and Hermione!" Molly snarled at him

"No he didn't that little shit got cornered by the werewolf hunting pack and then to save his own hide he offered up his two friends on a silver platter." The white haired wizard yelled letting his own magic flare out

"Ron tell me you didn't!" Molly yelled at him as the red head continued to eat his food as he shrugged

"I might of." Ron said not looking guilty as everyone looked at him as Ginny walked in to hear the last part. She was already upset at the thought of losing her future husband but this last bit was gonna brake her "Alright so I ran into a werewolf hunting packing and I told them I can give them a mudblood and Harry fucking greater than anyone Potter and they took it. I lead Harry and Hermione telling them I was being followed and we ran away from the tent where the wolves took them. I didn't think they would turn them I just thought they would take them to you know who." He shrugged. The room was quiet Fred and George look at their brother with open mouths their food already cold but now pushed away from them.

"YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE!" Ginny yelled as she went to strangled Ron.

Fred look at his twin and nodded towards the back door they stood up and walked towards it as everyone was screaming and yelling as they tried to get Ginny off Ron. "I CAN'T BELIVE THAT LITTLE SHIT!" George yelled as he licked a can cross the hedge, Fred rubbed his back as his twin started to cry. They knew Ron was lying there wasn't a mark on him let alone his story was shit and then he told them the truth about what he did.

"We need to call the others and then… call Bill. He said he was living in the pack and if we need him just sent a patronus and he will come to us." Fred said, George looked at him before nodded they knew Bill was alive because after his mother and Dumbledore declared Bill dead said dead man came to see them while they were at their shop and that is when they knew their mother was a heartless lying bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

They started to head back to the house when they heard the screams, both boys ran up to the nearest stone wall and watched as a large group of masked men came out of their house as flames licked the house and bursting through the windows. They watched as the Death Eaters disappeared leaving their home burn to the ground "We should go." Fred said as he grabbed his brother's arm and disappeared themselves.

They arrived back at the shop and made their way up stairs where they found a guest waiting for them. They froze seeing Remus sat in their living room as he drunk tea "You two took your time." He said as he looked up seeing their panic and fear on their faces "Fred? George? What happen?" He asked them as Fred caught his brother as he slumped in his arms

"W…We just seen Death Eaters burn our home down. With-With mum, dad, Ginny and-and Ron." Fred said as he placed his brother in a chair before George threw up on Remus shoe.

"S…Sorry." He whispered

"He's been sick a while." Fred said as he cleaned his brother's mess up as Remus watched then

"Are you sure they were inside?" Remus asked "And I thought Ron was with Harry and Hermione?" He asked. The twins looked at each other before looking at the wolf in front of them

"Ummm well… Ron is…was a little shit he wanted to save his own hide and gave Harry and Hermione to-to Fenrir." Remus face paled even more than before.

"Fenrir?" Remus whispered "Stand up you two are coming with me. Can he travel?"

"Yeah just badly."

They arrived at Fenrir's camp and Remus watched how some of the other wolves were not looking at him in the eyes. He frowned but before he could say anything George collapsed onto the ground with Fred screaming his name in panic. Remus bent down by his side and looked him up and down before resting his hands on George's stomach. There he found a small swell and movement that fluttered under his hand he turned and looked at Fred "Was he dating someone?" Fred nodded and bite his bottom lip

"H…He was killed by Death Eater 3 to 4 months ago. Why?" He asked

"Your brother is pregnant." Remus said as he scooped the red up in his arms and walked over to the healer's huts.

Before he even made it close to the healer's hurt he saw Bill coming out of Fenrir's hut and running towards them in panic "George oh my god what happen?" He asked as he took him out of his mate's hold

"He is pregnant." Remus said as he looked at his mate "Where are they Bill." The red head looked up with a sad guilty look

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know where you were or if it was safe to tell you." He whispered as he looked at the hut

"You take your brothers to the healer." Bill nodded as he and Fred moved together with George in his arms.

Remus walked up to the hut and stepped inside the moment he did he could smell Hermione and Harry in the room. He saw Fenrir by the bed as he saw both teens huddle together in flood of tears. "What the fuck did you do to them?" Remus snarled as he walked up to Fenrir. The alpha stood up and towered over Remus with a growl down at him

"I took my mates! They aren't crying about that at the moment they are crying at the fix that the Dark Lord his Harry's Grandfather and Hermione is your daughter!" Fenrir yelled at him as Remus stopped onto the bed and looked at the two pups that were looking at him with tearful eyes

"Oh fuck." He whispered as he crawled over to them "It's okay come here." Remus whispered as both Harry and Hermione buried their faces in his chest as they held onto him.

It was hours before anyone could talk in that time Fenrir has to go out and do his duties as an alpha and Fred, George and Bill came back to the room and joined them on the bed. "Soooo Hermione is what I step cousin?" Fred asked as he hugged his brother

"Don't forget Harry, Remus think of him as a cub to." The pale looking George said, Harry smiled weakly as he felt Remus touched his shoulder

"He is right." He told him "I have always thought of you as my cub. Both of you." He said as he looked at the brown eyed witch who was resting her head on Bill's shoulders "Now mind telling me what Fenrir did to both of you so I can kill him with a reason?" He asked. Hermione looked at Harry who looked down at the bed sheet

"Well… he wolfed out on us and declared we're his mates and we didn't have much time to…to do anything before he…"

"Before he mated with us and made us mate with each other." Hermione said, she sugar coated it for Remus and Harry thinks they should have just said that the alpha wolf forced them to fuck each other as he fucked them. But Hermione was just trying to save the peace for now.

"And we're pregnant or at least should be." Harry added…forget the peace…he thought. He turned to Fred and George who were not their normal happy selves "Why did Remus bring you here?" He whispered to them

"We were planning on coming here to being with couldn't stand mum and the others mooning over Ron. But… the Death Eater's attacked the house, we think that mum, dad, Ginny and Ron was inside." Harry and Hermione stiffen and looked at each other

"I…I'm sorry but we asked Voldemort to kill Ron." Harry whispered "We are so angry at what he done to us that he led us to Fenrir before running for the hills. He left us here with him." Harry told them now feeling guilty as he warped his arms around himself.

"We're not mad at you they were all in Dumbledore's pocket." Fred said, "My job is to look after my brother." He said looking at George who looked miserable as he turned his face into his brother's chest

"Who is the baby's father?" Bill asked seeing George stiffen

"We only met him the once, he was hiding from Death Eaters and well him and George hit it off. I didn't know they slept together until he heard he was killed." Fred said as he heard his brother cry.


End file.
